User blog:Graysmog/HAZARD Game Ideas: Story
As the title states, this is going to be the storyline for HAZARD and the characters in it. Some sections will be described in greater detail, while others will not. (Click the characters name to go to the their own personalized page) General Storyline Outside our world in a distant galaxy, there is a tremendous dillema. On the corrupted planet (simply referred to as Ragnar), two races have been at war for centuries. The two alien races are known as the Avareth and the Vul. Before the war had even started, both races were one. Upon advancing in technology over the years, the race began to experiment with newly discovered materials not fully understood. As their work brought in more employees and volunteers, the race slowly began to expand it's influence to farther reaches of the planet. Many members of the race joined in on the phenomenon and even aided in it's research. What most didn't know, however, was that the experiments created incredibly deadly chemicals, which they dumped out into the environment to keep their advanced settlements clean. As time passed, the waste the race produced began to contaminate much of the planet, as well as it's inhabitants. The chemicals infected much of the worlds water supply, as well as it's soil. Forced to retreat into their settlements, the race let the world outside their reinforced walls rot. Many members of the race were not allowed into such settlements, as they were sick. Forced to fend for themselves, the contaminated members of the race began to slowly mutate due to years of contact with the waste. The mutated race, later reffered to as the Vul, began to lose much of their intelligence. They slowly became feral and animal-like, the waste increasing many of their other attributes. Eventually, the Vul began to multiply. They became stronger with every new generation, and even gained the ability to "evolve" by forming a cocoon around themselves and emerging as a beast adapted to it's environment. Upon the race expanding into the Vul's territory, the race had it's first official encounter with such beasts. Many of the smaller settlements were destroyed by the Vul, the inhabitants never heard from again. Forced into action, the race began creating advanced tools of destruction. They created technologically advanced armor, which enhanced their performance and protected them from many of the Vul's attacks. They used firearms that used plasma or focused light as ammunition, the bullets easily able to tear through the Vul's flesh. The race then created the Avareth, an organization containing highly skilled members of the race who were meant to eliminate all Vul on Ragnar. However, even with their advancements, their strikes against the mutated species proved pointless. The Avareth only enabled the Vul to adapt to their attacks, causing some members to evolve with acid-spitting capabilities and reinforced skin. Now, with both races at a stalemate, the Avareth are starting to "recruit" other members of their race all around the world, turning them into cold-blooded soldiers for the Avarethian Army. A man known as Xaem is forced into the Avareth's ranks, where the race begins to discover his incredible skill. Xaem is one of the few members of the race who has been contaminated with the waste, but has kept his intelligence and general appearance. With this man, the Avareth hope to send Xaem and their most skilled soldiers for a final assault on the Vul at their main hive. Will Xaem be able to complete his mission, or will he discover that everything is not as it seems? Category:Blog posts